


20 Random Facts About Neville Longbottom

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 20 Random Facts, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was meant as an answer to the <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/iulia_linnea/88689.html">20 Things Meme</a>, but ended up as poetry, sort of.</p>
    </blockquote>





	20 Random Facts About Neville Longbottom

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant as an answer to the [20 Things Meme](http://www.livejournal.com/users/iulia_linnea/88689.html), but ended up as poetry, sort of.

**20 Random Facts about Neville Longbottom**

 

1) As he falls through the air  
there is nothing inside him.  
Nothing outside  
nothing but silence.

2) As he falls through the air there is a white noise,  
a tingle that, like the way tiny drops of water seep  
through  
minuscule fissures  
in a wall, expanding,  
finds narrow and unknown ways  
and suddenly bursts, explodes, tears down dams and worlds.  
Inside.

3) Like a tiny drop of water  
suddenly united  
with others.  
A flood. Magic surges through his body.  
A tingle becomes a landslide  
Inside. 

4) His reward is a toad.

5) A cavern without borders.  
Darkness.  
Darkened mind.  
Coolness. Cold. Cowardice?  
Courage!  
'Gryffindor!' it shouts  
Why?

6) Hanging in air. Hanging inside.  
Why is it always him?

7) Damp coolness soothes  
fingertips digged in  
dark soil, searching.

8) Green growing things. His first love.

9) Growing courage.  
He is a pillar  
of salt  
to his friends.  
The salt of the earth.

10) Green.  
A crumbled leaf giving away  
nothing but  
pain and confusion.  
He carries it in his pocket.

11) Silver.  
A crumbled paper.  
Chewing Gum.  
Given in love and distortion.

12) Black.  
Threats and humiliations.  
He carries his courage in  
a broken cauldron.

13)A pillar of stone in his life.  
To lean on.  
Rough as screaming seagulls over salt  
water.  
She carries him in her vulture-pocket. 

14) Corks on a circular  
string.  
She is his friend.  
Connected.

15) He is like an orchid. The  
smell of rotting  
flesh  
and screaming beauty.  
Incandescent.

16) She is death.  
Inside her hell-black  
eyes lie threats  
disease  
She must die and is still dead  
inside.

17) Afraid  
Heart beats as scantily clad rabbits, naked.  
He is bound to Harry as a  
butterfly bound to burning houses.  
He flies over the fire  
and decides to  
stay  
insane.

18) He wants to see life ebb  
from her eyes  
He wants to see the light  
shut  
down like a bird.  
Shot  
by capable hunters.

19) He walks out alive.

20) In the silence of cast spells  
his courage grows  
as withering plants and dies with him.  
He wakes in a heaven of white sheets  
a hell of hatred and despair.  
To a song of phoenix beauty.


End file.
